


Yes, He is a Salazar

by gdesertsand



Series: Mafia AU: Lance Salazar [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lance SalazarAU, Lance has a surprise, Langst, MafiaAU, Team as Family, Welcome to Lance vacation house!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: “You’re a Salazar?! As in that Salazar?! Salazar Familia?!”This time, Lance gave them a mischievous smirk that was clearly up to no good.“Oops.” There was no remorse or guilt laced tone when Lance said that.





	Yes, He is a Salazar

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t know how the MafiaAU gained a lot of attention (why did this gained a lot of attention? Can someone tell me the reason? I think we all just want to see Iverson to go down.) but here is Part 2. Oh, I like it. Okay, I’ll name the Dad as ‘Ernesto’. I’ll try to watch that show when I get the chance :) .
> 
> Warnings: OOCness, AU, some grammatical errors.
> 
> If you got some questions or requests that is related to VLD then you can send me an ask [@gdesertsand](https://gdesertsand.tumblr.com/)

After five years of fighting against a war that was on going for the past ten thousand years, Allura finally got the chance to grant the wishes of her Paladins to temporarily go back home. Sure, there were still loose ends that were supposed to be taken care of but it wouldn’t hurt to let the other planetary leaders to handle it for a while. After all, everyone agreed that team Voltron needed some well-deserved vacation.

Throughout all those five years, Allura learned a lot of stuff from her Paladins and in return she watched them grew more as a human and as a soldier. They taught her how to have fun from time to time and cherish every minute of relaxation with her second family. They taught her that she should not devote her whole life fighting, that she had people watching her back and would never judge her if she would trip and fall. They taught her that it was fine to make mistakes as long as she would learn to reflect upon those said mistakes. And most of all, they taught her to trust them indefinitely.

If there was one Paladin that confused her the most then Allura would definitely chose Lance.

The Blue Paladin initially showed himself as this person that never took things seriously unless it was a life and death situation, flirty in a point that always leave Allura exasperated (but later on she accepted it as part of Lance’s nature and she would not change it in any other way), say things that sound idiotic some of the times but a good strategist especially in abrupt situations like being trapped or ambushed by the enemies. All in all, Lance was a human that always contradicted himself from the way he let others know him. At least that how Allura had perceived it.

Lance even became the face and voice of Voltron when it comes to diplomatic situations. Sure, Allura was the Princess and Shiro was the leader of the Paladins, but they could never mirror Lance’s charisma and the way he weaved his words to gain the favour of important individuals. From these situations, Allura eventually learned that some flirting of Lance was used to make the other person to let their guard down and gain their trust. It was as if Lance was trained ever since he could speak on how to have such silver tongue.

A bit of praise in here, a bit of touch there, a little bit of a dance, a little bit of sympathy, and Voltron already gained a new ally by the end of the night. All thanks to Lance.

Shiro once tried to open the discussion about family backgrounds. Pidge and Hunk ended up crying in that session because they suddenly realized how much they missed their blood relatives. Keith tried to play it down on how he didn’t have a family to miss on Earth but he still didn’t get away from the group hug. Lance simply smiled sadly and mumbled something along the lines of ‘at least I cut off some ties…still miss my Mom’s hugs though…’. Shiro attempted to make Lance to speak more about it but the Blue Paladin remained silent for the rest of the session.

They all changed a lot in the course of five years.

Lance’s changed though was like a flip of the switch.

After that hysteric laughter that one fateful breakfast and with an added disturbing explanation, Lance started acting as if the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders. His shooting skills improved in a speed level that Allura was inclined to think that Lance was born with a gun on his hands. His hand to hand combat didn’t rely on strength alone but more in flexibility. Allura never thought that dancing could also be used as a form of combat. As days passed, Lance gave a few opinions here and there on their battle strategies that ended up with them having low casualties compared to the initial plans.

What bothers Allura the most though…was the way Lance gathered his information. He was not like Pidge that hacks in the system. No, Lance liked to do his information gathering in person. Often times it was the Blue Paladin who corners commanders of the ships they were raiding. Lance would take a lot of time but eventually he would return with more information than they have gathered from the ship’s database. The specks of bloods on his body though didn’t escape Allura, Coran, and Shiro’s attention. All of them have the same assumption that Lance used torture to get what he wanted.

It was an assumption that was never proven but could not be denied also. Allura feared that it was her fault that Lance changed so drastically, that he showed more thirst for blood like a soldier excited for a new battle, all because she pushed her Paladins in a war that they were not aware that was happening in the first place.

But all of it was better left in the back of her mind for now. Today was a day for her Paladins, a few months on Earth would do them some good. They explained to her and Coran that it was much better if the Earth’s government would still remain unaware of the existence of other life forms outside of Earth. Hunk and Pidge told her that humans might be in par with the Galra when it comes to experimenting the unknown. Most humans would rather treat aliens like mindless animals than creatures with feelings. Shiro suggested to them that it was better to leave the Castle of Lions outside of Earth’s radar, meaning they needed to stop out of the Milky Way Galaxy, and just use the pods to get near to their home planet.

Surprisingly, it was Lance who suggested a safe place to land. They left the Castle in the hands of a few friends they managed to have through the years of fighting the Galra empire and set course for the coordinates that Lance gave to them.

* * *

Hunk was so excited to finally meet Lance’s family…wait, that could probably be said a bit better but that was what he still meant. Hunk never had the opportunity to visit Lance’s home and family even if they had been friends for years. It was always Lance who visited Hunk during vacations and holidays and never the other way around. So for Lance to suggest a place to land and when he realized that it was the beloved beach that the Blue Paladin always talked about with his best friend, Hunk could not contain his excitement. 

“We’re here!!!” Hunk heard the enthusiastic scream coming from Lance and chuckled himself when Shiro shouted words of caution to their Blue Paladin, which was went unheard due to the happy cheers.

One by one they all followed Lance and soon reached the only building found in the area, at least the area that could only be reached by their eyes.

Through all the years they had traveled in outer space, Hunk saw a lot of vacation houses. He saw a lot and it was enough to say that the one if front of them could be classified as one. The house itself might be 250 square meters, excluding the garden part, it has three floors with a rooftop and balcony. The color scheme was a mix between shades of blue and streaks of white, ocean waves and Earth sea creatures adorned the walls while tropical flowers was engraved in the pillars and glass windows.

Long story short, it was like a vacation house owned by a very rich family.

_“¡Bienvenido a mi casa!”_ Lance said with outstretched arms to emphasize the house behind him, “Well…at least for now. This is not the main house after all. But make yourself at home to my vacation house! Tomorrow we will take a plane to Italy and meet my whole family!” he was about to run away again but Hunk held him firm this time before leaving them behind.

“Wait, Lance, buddy, my friend, what do you mean by ‘going to Italy and meet my whole family’ thing?”

“Also, did you just said that this is your _vacation house?!_ Are you some kind of rich kid here on Earth?!” Pidge was clutching her hair, that has grown past her shoulders, as if it could help her making sense of the information she had just been given.

“Um…oops?”

“Oops? _Oops?!_ That’s all you can say?! Why you—!”

“Relax, Pidgeon!” Lance put his hands in surrender, “Let’s take a rest for now! I’ll answer your questions tomorrow once we got to that main house!”

Pidge was still steaming with mix emotions but decided to let it go with an angry huffed. Lance might be the most talkative human she had ever met but he rarely pull out personal information like family backgrounds.

“Okay now? Follow me!”

As they were walking towards the entrance, Keith asked an important question, “How are you so sure that this place still belongs to you? I mean, it’s been five years, right?”

Lance looked back at the group with a playful smile on his face.

“I just know it. Besides, this place was a gift for me by the Decimo himself.”

_Decimo?_

That was the question that revolved around everyone’s mind. Allura and Coran was just confused by the baffled expression of the rest of the Paladins towards Lance so they opted to stay quiet. This was not their planet after all. They still don’t know the majority of human customs due to its diversities.

Before Lance could knock, the door suddenly opened and they were greeted by a scene that they thought could only be found by exaggerated movies. For before them, four maids to the right and four butlers to the left were lined in a row. Judging from the posture of the man and woman who opened the door it was safe to assume that they were the heads.

What caught Shiro’s attention though was the banner that was proudly displayed on the wall directly on the path of the entrance. It had the symbol of a beautiful mermaid with her tail wrapped around a bullet and the sides were designed with twin towers. It was a very familiar insignia for Shiro and he was sure he had seen it during his years in Japan.

Everything clicked in though when the maids and butlers spoke simultaneously.

_“Welcome back, Young Master Lance Salazar.”_

Shiro looked at Lance like he had just seen him for the very first time. The others just felt their jaws dropped at the sudden revelation.

“You’re a Salazar?! As in _that Salazar?! Salazar Familia?!”_

This time, Lance gave them a mischievous smirk that was clearly up to no good.

“Oops.” There was no remorse or guilt laced tone when Lance said that.


End file.
